User talk:Rewlf2
Welcome Hi, welcome to War Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Decks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Refiner (Talk) 10:26, January 9, 2011 Welcome to the wiki, thanks for joining us :}, you can sign any post with 4 ~'s in a row :} Shadowmaru 18:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Deck how-to Hi there, thanks for your feedback on my deck. You said it's jack-of-all-trade and I think that's correct, exactly what I meant when I came up with it! Btw, how can you embed your Signature Deck on your profile using the template? :) Thanks in advance. ---- The Template:deck is used. There you can copy the whole template onto the user page using the source code viewer (top right corner) 05:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Analysis It looks like you're the top analyzer in Tyrant Wiki. I'm requesting you edit the Analysis on Exodrone, and add analysis to cards such as Fighter Jet and Tartarus Anomaly. 08:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) We are moving the Analysis section to the talk pages of each card page. That way people can have discussions about it and it doesn't effect the integrity of the main card page. Thanks for writing in your thoughts Rewlf2! Shadowmaru 23:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Cassandra Hey Rewlf2, thanks for writing up some early analysis on some Purity cards. Just keep in mind that the Raider faction doesn't have a cheap commander that heals. The comparison to Ryko is ok, as she is a universal healer, players would have to choose between weaken or enfeeble. But I don't think you can compare it to Xaedan because he only heals Xeno. (Obviously rares will be better.) I would leave out the second half of your analysis and just go with the Ryko comparison. (Maybe mention that finally Raiders get a cheap healing commander other than cross faction.) Keep up the initiative! Shadowmaru 05:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) *Addedum: I've noticed a few more of your edits. Just be sure that you are not stating the obvious (Invasion Coordinator used in Xeno decks, Omega having trouble with leech units. Explaining what Korvald has on him, when the graphic is shown and stated in the template.) We also do our best to keep opinions out of our articles. At most state "A drawback to this card could be...." Just trying to open communication, that way we don't edit and re-edit each other. Shadowmaru 06:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) New Forum: Standards FYI, I took the initiative and started Standards. Slivicon 19:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, As a beginning contributor I found it VERY discouraging to find my first (what I consider) meaningful input completely deleted shortly after adding it. While I (now) understand why you did it, I also feel that there are better ways to handle a deck that has a single warbond card in it that simply deleting the whole deck. It only takes about 20 seconds to run a simulation on a deck with 1 million battles. It would take very little time, and only a little effort to input the deck into a simulator, change the card or two you didn't like, and put up the statistics with my statistics as a variation on the deck. Furthermore, simply because a user doesn't have a card (or two) that are in the deck in no way makes the suggested deck unuseable or unhelpful. There are many times when the suggested deck for a mission or raid or whatnot I simply did not have the cards for, even so, the suggested deck was extreemely helpful because it gave me a (usually very good) starting point for building my deck. In the case of the deck I submitted, yes, there probably was a better way to give my suggested deck. However, replacing Dracorex with Dalia is a very common replacement (and in this case only costs you about 2% win rate), and while replacing the T-46 is a bit harder, you could just leave it out (costing an additional 1% win rate). General Yorr 06:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :If I didn't forget it, the original deck is moved into the talk page of that strategy page (as soon as I deleted it, but someone just deleted it again). And as of the wiki standard, although high-end decks are acceptable, this is only of an early stage refining, considering a high-end deck is only available for players with lots of gold. Generally WB cards are strongly discouraged in strategy for difficulty to find substitute.... Back to the topic, the major aim of strategy decks is to make a low-end decks, probably consisting of only uncommon and common, easy-to-get cards like Irradiated Infantry. That means, Eventually (I hope) there'll be a deck without any of Bolide Walker which runs smoothly in Mission 130. Before that, merely replacing 1 Dracorex with 1 Dalia is not enough. I apologize for my strong language and will try to resolve the deck buildng problems. And as a last note, I cannot promise others won't delete your deck immediately just because WB-only cards are added, but it can be easily resolved by using a sandbox to store prototype decks. 06:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping with the EvalDecks template :) Slivicon 07:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :That could be my responsibility as well, and I was an admin in another wiki for some time, so I could help with wikiscript too. 07:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi Rewlf i was wondering how to upload images to the wiki specificaly: print screens of things that happen in the game?Xenon2016 22:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :As of my experience printing screen and saving it in JPGE format could result in slight quality loss, so maybe a photoedit software is needed. Then, if the material is approiate, just uploading it is good, if it is better at private region, it can be shown by pasting the direct link of image, like: http://i423.photobucket.com/albums/pp312/rewlf2/rewlf2/sigrune-1.png Which yields http://i423.photobucket.com/albums/pp312/rewlf2/rewlf2/sigrune-1.png 00:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC)